Santana Hates Brittany
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Quinn finds a list of things "Santana" hates about Brittany. Pre-Glee


**Title **Santana hates Brittany

**Rating **PG-13 (for mentions of sex)

**Pairing **Brittany/Santana, slight small tiny mention of Faberry

**Spoilers **Pre-Glee, none

**Summary ** "Quinn didn't mean to snoop." Santana's feelings through Quinn's eyes.

**Warnings **Obvious femslash, there is slight homophobia at the end that's just Quinn's confusion and upbringing

Quinn didn't mean to snoop. She, Brittany, and Santana went home together everyday since their freshman year, which was almost a full year ago. Today, they went to Santana's house and first thing Brittany ran to take a shower, because she refused to take one at school. A few moments later, once the downstairs hall shower had turned on, Santana made a lame excuse that she had to check on some things, like her mom's flower (her mom hates gardening) and feed the cats and change their litter (Santana has dogs) and tells Quinn to go on upstairs. Quinn quickly does so, knowing that Santana was going to jump Brittany in the shower (she caught them once). Quinn makes a beeline to Santana's Mac, firing it up. She starts to go to the Internet, but a folder on the desktop catches her eye. It's labeled "Crap on Ppl". She fights herself, because with Santana it could be anything. Curiosity wins and she opens it. Luckily for her, it seems to be a folder of -gossip. Nearly every kid at school has a document with their name on it. Quinn scans the titles, looking for anything about her when a particular titled catches her eye. "Things I Hate About Brittany." Quinn reads under her breath. She's rather confused because Santana seems to soften up to Brittany more than anyone in the world. Maybe Brittany is just a tactic or something to do with power. Quinn turns looking at the door. She sits still and she can distinctly hear the water running and moans that aren't fully covered by it. She should hear it stop, but just in case, she pulls up Facebook on the Internet as a back up.

She clicks on the document. It loads up and it's a normal Microsoft Word page, expect a picture of a smiling Brittany has been added at the top. Quinn knows she shouldn't but she reads anyway.

"_Things I Hate About Brittany Susan Pierce _

_I hate how she looks after we have sex. _(Quinn nearly stops reading then, but instead she swallows the puke and forces all thoughts of lesbian sex and a naked Rachel Berry out of her head) _She falls against the pillow, sweat on her beautiful neck and her beautiful hair is everywhere. If I leave she watches me with hurt blue eyes. She looks as if she wants to stop me or say something, but her chest is heaving and she can't seem to catch her breath. If I stay, she lays back for a moment, to let up both cool down. It doesn't matter who holds whom, but one of us ends up holding each other. It's different than when I'm with Puck or Matt, because there is no option of staying with them._

_I hate how she gets along with Santiago. If he's home and she comes over, he runs to her as fast as his little legs can carry him. She picks him up and coos and spins him around. Then, there are times when Mami and Papa make us baby-sit him. We'll turn the TV on and Brittany will sit in the floor, playing with him. She always thinks I'm watching TV, but all I'm watching is her. Santiago gives me a cute, knowing smile like the little three year old knows what we do. What I hate the most is how I imagine us ten years down the road with two kids, one pale and blond, one tan and brunette, living together, being a family together. _

_I hate how she dances. She moves so beautifully. I can't tear my eyes away. There are moments when we are listening to music and a slower song comes on one of our Ipods and Brittany makes me slow dance and I can't break away no matter what. _

_I hate how Brittany looks at me during the day. She does it the right moments. Like when the teacher or Rachel's talking obsessively in class and I'm could care less about they're saying. She just looks back at me and gives me the innocent, all-knowing smile. Or when I'm about to pass out in Cheerio's or coach is screaming at us, she gives me a smile that is innocent but reads "shower – you're house". _

_I hate how Brittany looks in my clothes. She looks great in anything (and she looks gorgeous in absolutely nothing). But when she's wearing the jacket that reads "Lopez" on it is a sight I'll never be able to describe. Or when she's wearing a shirt or tank top of mine that shows about an inch of her skin because she's too tall and my shorts that show off her long legs. But the most beautiful sight is her in one of my hoodies and some of my pajama pants and they end a little bit above her ankles. She looks so adorable and comfortable and at home._

_I hate how Brittany's mind works. People call her retarded and mental, but I know better. Brittany tries to shy away from the truth to make the world seem better. When her "cat" is doing drugs or crashing her parent's cars, it's really her wayward uncle that is doing it. When I asked her about it once, she told me "Why tell the true story that will just make everyone think that he's a bad guy when I could tell a story that makes them think I'm dumb or makes them laugh." Other times, it's just Brittany being Brittany. She has a way of explaining things that makes it sound random, but if you really listen and stop being a teenager, it actually makes sense. _

_I hate how Brittany sings. Brittany's calling and passion is dancing, but her voice is so beautiful. Sometimes, when I go to her house unexpected and she's taking a shower, I'll just go sit on the counter and listen to her sing a random Brittany Spears song. Or when my nightmares come and whether she's beside me or I call her, she'll sing Fernando by Abba because she knows the song has a weird calming affect on me. _

_I hate Brittany's cheerfulness. Brittany could be out of her favorite cereal, had to walk to school, get slushied, drop her lunch tray, and get moved to the bottom of the pyramid, but she would get excited because I show up randomly or because Santiago says her full name or just because her mom put fresh flowers in the kitchen. She's smiling when she wake up, smiling when we fall asleep, and sometimes, I wake up and watch her sleep and her lips curl into a smile and I've even heard her laugh in her sleep. _

_I hate how Brittany is fearless. She never cares if she looks stupid. She doesn't care what anything thinks of her. She'll go talk to some crying kid and not be scare of their mother. She's not the kind of person to lead an army or defeat the villain, but she's still fearless. _

_I hate how Brittany can read me like a book. We can be talking on the phone and she'll be able to tell I'm lying by my choice of words or a hitch in my voice or a pause. If I'm having a bad day, she'll know by the way I just look at her or the way I love to stand behind her at her locker, just to be near her. _

_11. I hate how Brittany looks in glasses. No one would know it, but Brittany has contacts. She takes them out right before she takes a shower after practice and usually leaves them out. Her glasses are brown and thick rimmed and would look awful on anyone else. She'll be reading (she does it more than you'd think) and I'll say her name just to get her to look at me over the top of them or do the most adorable thing where she goes "Hmm?" and looks up and I want to take her and cuddle her at the same time._

_12. I hate how Brittany loves to cuddle. At lunch, I think she gets done before me just to put her head on my arm and play with the pleats on my shirt or something. When we watch a movie while sitting on one of our couches, I have to lay back and she has to lay between my legs and lay against my chest. When going to sleep, she can't go to sleep is if she's not touching me somehow. _

_13. I hate how I love all these things. _

Quinn sat back, eyebrows raised trying to process what she'd just read. She always knew that her two friends slept together (she's ignored the muffled sounds at sleepovers), but she never thought at they or namely Santana was in love. How could she be in love with another girl? It's unnatural! Quinn had always heard the things her father had said at home when he was drunk.

The water downstairs turned off and Quinn ` heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Quinn quickly shut the document and opened up her web page. The door swung open and Quinn spun around to see Brittany skip in followed by Santana wearing a very out of character goofy grin. Quinn gave Santana a disgusted look. Santana's eyes snapped from Brittany (Brittany's ass) to Quinn. "What the hell are you staring at, Fabgay?" Quinn rolled her eyes, but before turning around she saw the scolding look from Brittany and Santana's puppy dog eyes. Brittany reached for the Ipod dock beside Quinn. "Can I listen to ABBA?" She asked Santana. Quinn scoffed, knowing Santana hated older music and doubt the latina would have any on her Ipod. Instead of a snappy answer, the tall dancer got a soft. "Of course you can, Britt. You know that." Brittany squealed, regardless if she knew or not. _I'll never understand them. _She mused in her head, _But maybe a combination of love and Brittany will help Santana._


End file.
